jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (novelization)
'' Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' is the print novelization of the movie of the same name, published by Simon Spotlight on November 1, 2001. Differences from the movie The book notably differs from the film in that it includes many scenes that were cut. Some of these scenes were actually already animated and appeared in the film's theatrical trailer and TV spots before being cut. * A prologue scene is added, showing the Yokians arriving in the solar system and setting a course for Earth. * When Jimmy introduces his Shrink Ray, Cindy remarks, "Will it work on your big head?" This line also appears in the theatrical trailer. (In the finished film, she instead says "What's the matter, Neutron? Aren't you short enough already?") * The scene with Cindy and Libby in Cindy's room (right after Jimmy sneaks out of his house) is slightly longer. Libby asks Cindy if she ever thinks about getting married. Cindy balks at this, because she thinks boys are disgusting, but Libby teases her about her crush on Nick. * Another scene with the Yokians arriving on Earth while Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen are at Retroland is included. The Yokians on the ship receive a video call from King Goobot, and when one of the crew members fails to salute, he is promptly ejected into space. Goobot proclaims to commence kidnapping the humans, reminding Captain Spoor (see below) to only grab the large specimens because "size does matter." * After the sequence with the kids celebrating not having their parents around, there is a scene where the Yokian ships return to Yokus with the enslaved parents. King Goobot tries out the remote control for the Hats of Obedience, using Hugh Neutron as his test subject. But then Hugh's Hat malfunctions and he briefly reverts back to normal, much to Goobot's annoyance. When Captain Spoor's first officer points out that it was a result of the device being manipulated too aggressively, Goobot obliterates the unfortunate Yokian with his Doomstick (a device not seen in the movie). * Right before the kids blast off into space, Cindy tells Jimmy, "If we blow up, whatever's left of me is kicking your butt." A shot of her saying this appears in the trailer, while television commercials for the movie had the line changed to "If we crash, whatever's left of me is kicking your can." * After the kids blast off into space, there is an extra scene with King Goobot and Ooblar at the Yokian marination plant, discussing their plans to feed the adults to Poultra. They then start poking each of the adults, making them yell out in pain. * After Jimmy shuts off the hypnosis on the adults and they begin to escape, King Goobot uses his Doomstick on Ooblar. * During the kids' battle with Poultra, there's a brief scene where Sheen sneaks around the spaceport hangar and hijacks the large space freighter that the humans later use to escape Yokus. * Also during the battle, Jimmy saves Cindy from being attacked by one the Yokian guards, to which she responds, "For a nerd, you sure come in handy." However, the trailer suggests that she was to say this right before she and Jimmy smile at each other while flying through space. * The novelization includes a Yokian character called Captain Spoor, who is in charge of their expedition to the solar system and, in the novelization, is the one who receives Jimmy's message. A brief clip and audio of Spoor (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) watching Jimmy's message can be seen in the theatrical trailer. In the finished film, that scene is changed so that King Goobot directly sees the message himself. External links * Amazon page Category:Books